Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminate structures for power sources, such as fuel cells. In particular, the present invention concerns multilayered structures suitable as an electrode in power sources, typically comprising a conductive laminar layer in combination with an enzyme layer. The present invention also concerns methods of producing such structures
Description of Related Art
Fully-enzymatic fuel cells comprising overlapping laminar layers containing enzymes, chemical fuel and electrodes are previously known. In the art, various mixtures of enzymes with mediators, fuel, electrolytes and both conductive and gelling aggregate have been tested. Typically, the fuel component, such as glucose, is mixed with conducting and gluing additives and then printed onto a current collector
There is a problem related to the known technology in that the fully-enzymatic fuel cells tend to lose prematurely the energy-capacity by degradation of the fuel: it has been found that during normal production, the fuel/catalyst mixture is reactive and the fuel layer will be consumed already when the cell is being assembled.